1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for automatically segmenting regions of various body organs included in three-dimensional (3D) medical images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) medical images may be acquired through a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, or the like. Treatment and surgery plans may be precisely established by accurately determining the anatomical positions of body organs (e.g., lungs and airways) or lesions (e.g., tumors) in 3D medical images, but it may be very difficult to automatically divide regions of body organs, such as lunglobes divided by gaps of membranes of less than 1 mm or bronchioles of less than 2 mm, in medical images.